Doushite?
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Naruto, seorang koki restoran yang teramat disayangi oleh Hinata. Demi hidup bersama Naruto, Hinata rela meninggalkan segala-galanya. Namun, takdir tidak mengizinkan mereka untuk menua bersama. Naruto tidak mampu membendung tangisnya melihat halaman depan surat kabar pagi itu. Di sana nama sang kekasih menjadi bagian dari headline. Hinata telah meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.


Air matamu turun tanpa bisa dibendung melihat halaman depan surat kabar pagi itu. Di sana nama kekasihmu menjadi bagian dari _headline_. Ia yang terkasih telah meninggalkanmu selama-lamanya karena perbuatan orang tak berhati nurani. Padahal ia adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kau miliki. Ialah perempuan yang bersedia meninggalkan segala-galanya demi hidup bersamamu. Kau tidak pernah merasa begitu berharga sebelum ia hadir dalam hidupmu.

"Hinata…."

Perlahan surat kabar itu kusut akibat remasan tanganmu yang bergetar. Sampai saat ini kau belum mampu menerima kenyataan. Kau seperti masih bisa merasakan kehadirannya di sisimu. Aroma bunga lavender pun masih memenuhi apartemenmu. Mustahil. Hinata tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu secepat itu. Bukankah masih ada impian yang hendak kalian wujudkan bersama? Hinata juga bilang bahwa kau tidak akan sendirian lagi. Ia telah berjanji akan terus mendampingimu.

"—_Doushite…_?"

.

.

.

* * *

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: diusahakan tidak terlalu OoC**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Doushite?**

* * *

.

.

.

Malam itu Naruto pulang dengan wajah berseri-seri. Serta merta ia memeluk Hinata setelah melepas sepatunya dengan asal-asalan.

"Kontrak pembangunannya sudah ditandatangani!" pekiknya girang sambil menunjukkan map hijau berisi dokumen-dokumen yang dipegangnya, "Pembangunan restoran kita sudah mendapatkan persetujuan!"

Hinata sumringah mendengarnya. Membangun restoran sendiri adalah impian mereka berdua. Berangkat dari hobi keduanya, yaitu memasak. Naruto merupakan koki di suatu rumah makan setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan di akademi kuliner. Sementara Hinata memang gemar memasak. Hinata kemudian mendekap Naruto dengan luapan rasa bahagia yang membuncah di hatinya.

Seusai mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya, Hinata menarik Naruto ke ruang tengah yang menjadi satu dengan dapur. Di meja makan dengan permukaan persegi itu sudah tersaji masakan Hinata yang menggugah selera.

Naruto melepaskan jaketnya dan menyampirkannya di punggung kursi sebelum mendudukkan diri. Sepertinya tidak masalah jika ia makan dulu sebelum mandi. Hinata pun kelihatannya tidak keberatan jika ia menikmati makan malamnya terlebih dahulu.

"Besok, aku akan memasakkan hidangan yang lebih istimewa," ujar Hinata sembari meletakkan semangkuk nasi di depan Naruto, "—menu masakan yang bahkan belum kamu rasakan sebelumnya." Hinata tersenyum riang di akhir kalimatnya.

"Wah, masakan apa itu?" Naruto menyahut dengan penuh antusias.

"Rahasia," Hinata mengerling tanpa memudarkan senyum misteriusnya, "karena itu adalah salah satu hadiah spesial yang akan kuberikan padamu di hari ulang tahunmu."

Naruto bahkan baru ingat kalau besok ia genap berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun. Ia tertawa pelan sambil memandang lekat-lekat perempuan manis di depannya. Jika bersama Hinata ia merasa menjadi lelaki paling beruntung di dunia ini. Perempuan itu rela meninggalkan keluarga dan segala yang dimilikinya demi bersama dengannya. Keluarga Hinata yang merupakan kalangan ningrat memang tidak mungkin menerimanya yang hanya seorang koki sebagai menantu. Terlebih ia hanyalah seorang yatim piatu sejak ia dilahirkan.

Naruto telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu membuat Hinata bahagia. Hanya itu yang dapat dilakukannya untuk Hinata. Tidak sebesar pengorbanan Hinata untuknya.

"Besok usahakan pulang cepat," pinta Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk semangat dengan senyum terkembang.

.

* * *

.

Hinata berdiri di hadapan atasannya dengan dada bergemuruh. Apalagi rekan-rekan kerjanya menyaksikan semuanya dari balik bilik di sekitarnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia dituduh membuat kesalahan yang bahkan tidak pernah dilakukannya. Pria yang ajakan kencannya selalu ia tolak itu memang sering mencari-cari kesalahannya. Ia menyerahkan ponselnya karena supervisornya itu memintanya. Kali ini pun ponselnya akan disita hingga esok hari.

Pria itu menyeringai seram sebelum ia berbalik pergi. Sungguh menakutkan. Namun, ia tidak bisa mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya sebagai karyawan di perusahaan komputer itu sebelum restorannya selesai dibangun.

Hinata melihat jam tangannya begitu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Masih tiga jam lagi sebelum jam pulangnya. Beruntung semalam ia berinisiatif membungkus kado utamanya dan menyimpannya dengan rapi di kamarnya. Kemarin ia juga sudah berbelanja dalam jumlah besar. Ia hanya tinggal membeli _wine_ dan kue ulang tahun sepulang kerja nanti. Sungguh disayangkan, tahun ini ia tidak bisa membuat _birthday cake_ sendiri. Tetapi, apa boleh buat, waktu yang tersisa hanya cukup untuk digunakannya memasak hidangan utama.

.

* * *

.

Hinata tidak kebagian tempat duduk di kereta. Jadilah ia berdiri di antara desakan penumpang lain yang kebanyakan juga pekerja kantoran seperti dirinya. Sebelah tangannya digunakannya untuk berpegangan, sementara tangan lainnya menggenggam tas berisi sebotol _wine_. Inilah salah satu alasannya untuk tidak membeli kue ulang tahun di toko dekat kantornya. Pasti kuenya bisa rusak jika ia tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk di kereta seperti saat ini.

Ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan tatkala kereta berhenti secara mendadak. Belum saatnya ia turun, masih ada satu pemberhentian lagi. Di luar kereta terlihat kerumunan orang serta petugas stasiun yang menggelandang seorang wanita yang tidak berhenti meronta dan menjerit histeris. Orang-orang di sekitarnya menyimpulkan bahwa wanita itu hampir melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Untung saja kereta masih bisa dihentikan tanpa dialihkan ke jalur lain. Namun, kelihatannya Hinata akan tetap terlambat pulang. Ia mulai cemas ketika melihat jam tangannya.

.

* * *

.

Hinata memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan yang tidak biasa ia lewati agar bisa pulang tepat waktu dan segera memasak. Ia tidak ingin membuat Naruto khawatir, terlebih ia tidak bisa menelepon tanpa ponselnya. Ia juga masih harus membeli kue sebelum kembali ke apartemennya.

Malam itu taman yang dilewatinya sangat sepi. Ia melihat jam tangannya lagi. Padahal masih jam makan malam. Ah, bagaimanapun ia tetap pulang terlambat. Jangan-jangan Naruto sudah menanti kepulangannya, dan ia tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya tepat pada waktunya. Ia pun memacu langkahnya.

Hinata terhenti karena disergap oleh seorang pemuda asing berpenampilan acak-acakan. Ia menghindar, namun pemuda itu merebut tas sampingnya. Ia tidak bisa pulang tanpa membawa kue ulang tahun untuk Naruto. Itu sebabnya ia berusaha mempertahankan tasnya. Ia mencoba merebut tasnya kembali, tetapi tendangan di perutnya membuat tubuhnya limbung ke belakang. Ia tak sadarkan diri setelah bagian belakang kepalanya membentur pegangan tangga papan seluncur.

Pemuda yang kini menggenggam tas Hinata tampak gemetaran. Melihat korbannya tak berdaya, ia terlihat begitu ketakutan. Tanpa pikir panjang ia membenturkan kepala Hinata berkali-kali sebelum lari tunggang langgang.

.

* * *

.

Hinata sempat sadarkan diri ketika mobil ambulans membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa begitu berat, telinganya berdengung, dan pandangannya buram. Ia hanya bisa melihat samar-samar keadaan di sekelilingnya. Ia bahkan belum paham mengapa di sekitarnya hanya ada petugas medis.

Apa ia akan mati?

"… _Doushite_…?" lirihnya.

Mengapa? Mengapa ajal tak menanti hingga ia mempersembahkan kado terindah untuk Naruto?

"—_Doushite_?"

Bahkan ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia yang mengalami semua ini. Ia ingin melihat restorannya berdiri, lalu membukanya bersama Naruto. Ia ingin melahirkan anak-anak Naruto dan membesarkannya bersama. Ia ingin menua bersama Naruto….

"_Dou_—_shite_…?"

.

* * *

.

Naruto tidak mampu membendung tangisnya tatkala membuka kain putih yang menutupi wajah damai Hinata. Ia bahkan tidak berada di sisi Hinata ketika perempuan yang teramat dicintainya itu mengembuskan napas terakhir. Pihak rumah sakit memang menghubunginya, namun ia terlambat. Hinata sudah pergi selama-lamanya di tengah perjalanannya menuju rumah sakit.

"_Doushite_?" gumamnya.

Mengapa? Mengapa ada hari ulang tahun? Mengapa harus ada janji pada hari itu? Andai hari itu adalah hari biasa, Hinata tidak akan pulang dengan tergesa-gesa. Hinata pasti akan melewati jalur yang biasanya meski lebih jauh.

"_Doushite_?"

Mengapa Hinata tidak menghubunginya? Kalau saja Hinata memintanya untuk menjemputnya….

"_Doushite_…?"

Mengapa harus Hinata?

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hinata meninggal karena hematoma epidural akut yang disebabkan oleh benturan kuat di bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia mengembuskan napas terakhir sesaat setelah ia dibawa ke rumah sakit. Begitulah keterangan yang diberikan oleh dokter. Tetapi, kau terlambat menemuinya, meski hanya untuk mendengarkan kata terakhir yang diucapkannya.

Padahal hanya Hinata yang kau miliki. Mengapa harus Hinata? Kau selalu menanyakannya pada dirimu sendiri, namun tak sekalipun kau mendapatkan jawabannya.

Hatimu kembali hancur setelah membaca surat kabar pagi itu. Pelaku penyerangan Hinata memang langsung tertangkap, namun publik menjadi simpati kepada pemuda itu setelah mendengar pengakuannya. Pemuda yang bersangkutan terpaksa menjadi pencopet karena diberhentikan dari pekerjaannya di saat menghadapi kelulusan. Namun, pemuda itu tewas karena terjatuh dari lantai tiga setelah mencoba kabur di tengah proses investigasi.

Lantas, bagaimana dengan Hinata? Mengapa publik malah bersimpati kepada pembunuh Hinata?

Adilkah…?

.

.

.

* * *

**Owari?**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Fic ini bukan untuk meramaikan hari tragedi NaruHina karena memang tidak memenuhi syarat. Terinspirasi d****ari Saigo no Bansan.**** Tapi tentu tidak sama persis, apalagi itu film mystery dan crime. Ah, sepertinya kurang tragedy.**

**Mind to CnC or RnR…?**

**Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita….**

**02/07/2012**


End file.
